


lost

by FireOtaku18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOtaku18/pseuds/FireOtaku18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost

Lost n alone  
Did you look over your shoulder  
when you got to the pearly gates  
did you glance behind or had you forgotten  
the pain that you'd give to us when you left?  
Did you have to leave so soon  
I'll see you again  
such cold comfort  
for the pain that your gone right now  
grief so heavy and deep a hole  
that I see no way out of  
God! Please help me!  
I scream for you to be alive  
Begging for the truth not be  
Pleading for the return to life  
wanting your loving arms around me again  
your whispered words of love lost on a careless breeze


End file.
